Accidental Affair
by CougarGirl
Summary: Set in Season 4, minus the Dark One storyline. Struggling with their mundane relationships with Hook and Hood, Emma and Regina find themselves in a passionate affair. But is it only about sex or is there more between them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for lots of sexy times. Takes place season 4 before the Dark One storyline. Enjoy, please review!**

Everything was perfect. Well, as perfect as they could be considering Zelena was pregnant. But Regina knew they could work through that. She finally had Robin, her prophecized True Love. She had Henry. She had her job as Mayor. She had some semblance of peace in her life, and even had a friend in Emma.

Emma.

Regina would admit it to no one, but she had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she was around the blonde. It was a thrilling comfortable peace that she dared not think too deeply about. Although they were on good terms, Regina thrived on those challenging conversations where they would tease and insult each other, it was invigorating in a way Regina couldn't explain. Truth be told, she was a bit bored with her life, with the exception of when she was adventuring with the savior. Robin was-well, safety, and comfort and...boring. Emma was-challenging, refreshing, and...fun. Regina tried desperately not to read too much into this and just went with it. It was just nice to have a friend. The fact that her heart raced and her body tingled when she was around Emma was simply because of their rapport. That was all. Or so she told herself.

Their first encounter was at Regina's house. Emma had stopped by on Regina's day off to drop off some paperwork that was overdue. Henry was at a friend's house. They found themselves standing in the foyer chatting.

"I mean, it's fine, I just-after everything, it just seems kind of-anti-climatic," Regina sighed, leaning up against the wall.

Emma chuckled slightly. "I know what you mean. Everyone says, every single fairy tale tells you the whole point in life is finding love, and when you have it, it's just like-really? This is what I'm supposed to be fighting for? Kinda lame, actually," Emma said as she leaned up against the wall next to Regina. Their bodies were a breadth apart.

Regina's body temperature rose at the proximity of the savior. She swallowed thickly before daring to ask. "You mean life with the pirate isn't as exciting as you thought?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders and dropped her arms, noticing her hand fell right next to Regina's. "It's fine. I mean, Killian bends over backwards to try and make me happy. He agrees with everything I say, does whatever I ask. It's just, there's no fire. No challenge. No passion," Emma felt a shift in their air, as she wanted to say their relationship lacked everything that she had with the queen.

Regina felt her breathing pick up, realizing she and Emma felt exactly the same. Like they were stuck in these relationships that were so sticky sweet and perfect. Stuck in these relationships they were supposed to want, and yet somehow didn't.

Regina shifted slightly, and felt her hand brush up against Emma's. Instead of moving away, she left it there. She sighed out. "Yes, that's how I feel. I don't want to be just bowed to, not any more. I need a little push back. Some one who-doesn't let me just get my way all the time, at least not without a little fight."

Emma found herself rubbing her fingers up Regina's hand, and when she heard Regina gasp she didn't stop. Her index and middle fingers curled around Regina's, and caressed her thumb along the brunette's hand. She could see Regina's chest rise and fall quickly, realizing they were both feeling this intense desire flowing back and forth between them.

Emma felt her body lean until her shoulder brushed against Regina's. Her breath caught as she felt Regina squeeze her fingers. Emma clamped her eyes shut, as she pushed herself off the wall and turned, as if making eye contact with the queen would break the sudden spell that had come over both of them.

Regina dared not open her eyes as she felt the savior's body lean against hers, pressing her against the wall. She felt Emma's breath against her ear and it sent shock waves through her body. Her hand moved up and gripped at Emma's side tentatively, afraid to give into passion. She breathed out as she dared to reach up and grip blonde curls.

Emma put her hand against the wall by Regina's head, eyes still closed. When she felt Regina's hand on her side, Emma let her body fall forward, gasping at the full body contact. She could feel Regina's breasts brushing against hers, causing her own nipples to harden even through their clothes.

Regina leaned her head over until her cheek was rubbing against Emma's, and heard the blonde moan slightly. When Regina felt Emma's body shift and her leg land between hers, the queens grip tightened. Both hands were on the blonde's hips now, pulling her closer as hips listed against each other.

Their bodies moved against each other, both women remaining silent save for uncontrollable moans and gasps. Neither chocolate nor green peeked out behind closed lids, both afraid to acknowledge what was happening, afraid the other would suddenly come to their senses and pull away. Emma began to thrust harder and more fluidly as both women grew close to release. She felt Regina's grip tighten as she pulled the blonde's hips harder against her.

Regina clung desperately to Emma as they pushed each other toward orgasm. When Regina lifted her leg around Emma's waist, the blonde's thigh was finally able to put the right amount of delicious pressure in just the right spot. Regina couldn't help but let out soft desperate cries into Emma's neck as the blonde's thrusting sent her into a blinding orgasm.

When Emma felt Regina's body stiffen and heard her release, it propelled Emma off the cliff as well, and she dug her fingers into Regina's leg around her waist as she too cried out in pleasure. As they slowly came down off their high, Regina let her leg slip from Emma's waist and to the floor. Her arms slowly fell from Emma's body as she breathed heavily. Her head fell back against the wall.

As Emma finally regained her senses, she slowly pushed her body off Regina's. Her eyes opened but her gaze went to the floor, afraid to look the brunette in the eyes. It wasn't shame or even regret. But she couldn't bare to see those emotions in Regina's eyes. She pushed away from the wall, already missing the physical contact.

"I-I'm sorry. I-should go," Emma stammered as she moved swiftly to the door, not daring to look at Regina. She paused in the doorway for only a moment, fighting the urge to turn around. But she couldn't risk rejection. Not after their passionate encounter. Instead she left the mansion and a stunned Regina behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Their second encounter came two days later. They had seen each other rarely after the event in Regina's foyer, and hardly spoke. Both women tried to pretend as if nothing had happened, as this would be better than hearing the other say it had been a mistake.

They had been at a city council meeting at city hall, and both had gotten slightly held up. Emma had gone up to the third floor to work out some benefits packaging for the sheriff's office. Regina had stayed in the conference room on the second floor putting some finishing touches on the new budget.

Emma finished up her business and entered the elevator. She pushed the number one and leaned back against the wall. She looked up when she heard the bell ring and the elevator come to a stop. She saw the number two lit up as the door slowly slid open. Regina looked up and stopped in shock, seeing the sheriff alone in the elevator. She hesitated before finally stepping in and turning to face the door as it slid closed.

They stood in in comfortable silence, but the electricity in the air was palpable. Regina watched the door close and felt the elevator start moving. Just as it was about to flip to one, Regina couldn't take it any more. She reached out and pushed the stop button, and the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

Emma had spent the last few seconds admiring Regina's form, her body begging to feel it again. When Regina stopped the elevator, her heart leapt into her throat. She wasn't sure if Regina was going to scream at her or touch her. She hoped beyond all hope it was the latter.

Regina turned around slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor. She stood in front of Emma, not daring to look the blonde in the eyes. Instead she reached over and grabbed her hand. Regina backed against the wall, pulling Emma with her. Once her back was against the wall of the elevator, Regina took Emma's hand and put it down the front of her pants. She used her other hand to pull the elastic, making it easier to push Emma's arm down. When she felt Emma's fingertips press the silk panties into her core, Regina moaned out loudly. She pulled Emma's body against her as she flung her head back.

Emma thought she was going to have a heart attack when Regina pushed her hand down her pants. She gasped when she felt the wet panties and heard Regina moan in pleasure. Emma closed her eyes and licked her lips, breathing into Regina's ear. Emma pulled her hand out just far enough to slink under the panties and back down. She nearly cried out as loudly as Regina did as her fingers slid through the drenched folds.

Regina bucked her hips slightly as she felt Emma touching her so intimately. When she felt Emma start moving her fingers around gently, she moaned in relief. Her touches were so soft and gentle it took Regina by surprise. Her other lovers, of course all men, had always been rough and demanding. But even in this strange, secret, awkward encounter in an elevator, she could feel Emma's tenderness. Regina flung an arm around Emma as the other dug into the wall of the elevator, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Emma's mouth was gaping open as she could not believe how good it felt to be pleasuring Regina like this. Her back arched slightly as she moved her fingers in slow, gentle circles. She moaned as Regina's hips listed slightly, letting out soft gasps. Emma finally dared to open her eyes, staring down at where Regina's neck met her shoulder. Emma licked her lips as she continued to circle Regina's clit with her fingers. She felt Regina buck and groan as she put pressure on that spot, and smiled slightly at the feeling. She wanted to desperately to lean down and kiss Regina's neck, but she wasn't sure if it would break some unspoken rule.

Regina could not believe what Emma's touch was doing to her. She felt the pleasure building at an intensity she had never experienced before. It wasn't just what she was doing physically. Regina felt a connection between them, like their souls were entwined at that moment. She knew they were balancing on some strange precipice of anonymity, but Regina wanted desperately at that moment to kiss Emma. She nearly gasped her name, but instead bit it down. Instead she grabbed Emma's hand and forced it lower, signaling to Emma what exactly she wanted.

Emma knew exactly what Regina was telling her. Emma leaned down and picked Regina's leg up, holding it under the knee. With a deep breath, Emma moved down and slowly pushed two fingers into the smooth, silky wetness waiting for her.

Regina gasped as Emma entered her, and the feeling was so delicious, Emma had worked her up so perfectly, that it sent Regina straight into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had.

Listening to Regina cry out in pleasure, Emma had to give in. She bent down and took Regina's neck into her mouth, licking and sucking as Regina writhed and bucked through her orgasm. Emma released Regina's neck and breathed heavily as Regina clung to her jacket for dear life. Emma felt the grip loosen as Regina fell back against the wall. She slowly pulled her hand out and reluctantly turned away from the brunette. She fought back her urge to kiss Regina as she tried to stick to this unspoken rule about no eye contact. All she wanted was to kiss her and hold her and tell her she was all she wanted. But she was too afraid. Instead she hit the start button on the elevator as Regina tried to compose herself. They both tried to catch their breath and make themselves composed as finally the doors opened. Emma paused again, risking a glance over Regina's way. In as bold a move as she dare make, Emma brought her fingers up and softly sucked the sweet juices off, knowing Regina was watching. Her eyes flittered shut for a moment before walking briskly out of the elevator and towards the exit.

Regina's eyes widened as Emma licked her fingers and fell back against the wall. She watched the blonde leave and sighed out. She was in deep. This was much more than a casual tryst. She had feelings for Emma. These encounters were about much more than just sex. And even as Emma was just leaving her, Regina already craved their next encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stewed about her mansion that night. She ignored Robin's phone calls. She needed to think. It wasn't lost on her that she was cheating on him, and for that she felt terrible. But for some reason she couldn't help herself. This affair she was having with Emma was intoxicating. Of course the sex was amazing, and they hadn't even found themselves in a bed yet. But it was a clear emotional connection, despite the fact they had yet to make eye contact. Regina was afraid that her perception was her own, and that for Emma it was simply about a dangerous affair with the enemy. She was afraid she would see nothing in those green eyes reflected back at her, and that's something Regina couldn't bare. For now she would just avoid facing facts and ride this out. She had made the move in the elevator, so now it was up to Emma. If she wanted Regina she would come to her.

Regina was finishing her night time routine when she noticed something in the mirror. She moved her long brown locks to the side and peered closely. A hickey ? She didn't even feel Emma give her that. She should be angry about Emma marking her, but somehow Regina found herself smiling.

Regina laid down and pulled the sheet over her body. She settled into her pillow and sighed, thinking back to the events in the elevator. She wasn't sure what had made her suddenly so brazen, but it had sure paid off. Emma could have just as easily pushed her away and called her a pervert.

Regina's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar sound of magic teleportation. She only panicked for a moment until she could sense that it was Emma. She felt the sheet pull up as Emma slipped in the bed behind her. She felt Emma's body slink up behind her and hands slip around her waist. Regina wriggled against Emma's body, reaching behind her to grasp at the hair on Emma's scalp. She could smell the blonde's body wash as Emma reached around to massage a breast. Regina realized Emma hadn't gotten any satisfaction of her own in the elevator and was no doubt at a boiling point.

Emma's breath caught as she felt Regina grind her butt into Emma's crotch. She ground back against it in a desperate effort to find satisfaction. Regina turned over and crawled on top of Emma. There was no avoiding it. Even in the darkness of Regina's room, their eyes finally met for the first time during their interludes.

At first Regina was terrified at what she might find there. But as those glittering green eyes looked back at her, all Regina's fears were gone. She definitely saw desire and lust. But she also saw something else that she couldn't put a name to. At least not yet. But she trusted Emma beyond anyone in her life. She knew in that instance that this was most definitely not just about sex. That both scared and invigorated her. This was something she would have to think about, but right now she had more pressing matters. She scooted down and trailed kisses down Emma's neck and chest. She felt the blonde writhing under her and smiled against soft skin. She stopped to lavish a perk nipple as she pinched the other. She heard Emma gasp as fingers gripped into her scalp.

As Regina slipped down her body, Emma nearly lost her grip on reality. She had been so nervous when Regina met her eyes, but when she saw her own feelings reflected back at her, all her fears were whisked away. And now as she felt Regina's tongue gently press against her clit, she found herself in heaven. Emma moaned and arched into Regina's face, reaching down to grip into the brunette's hair.

Regina reached one hand up to massage Emma's breast, only to find her fingers intertwined with Emma's. she worked her tongue through wet flesh as Emma's moans and gasps became louder. Regina found herself moaning as well as she felt Emma approaching climax. She suckled on Emma's bundle and sighed as the woman cried out.

Emma had never been worked over this way before, and was close to blowing her top. When Regina suddenly thrust two fingers in, Emma had to cover her face with a pillow. She screamed through her orgasm, clutching at Regina's hair as she literally exploded into the woman's mouth.

Regina kissed her way back up Emma's body as the woman tried to regain her composure. Regina came up and rolled Emma on her side, spooning her. Regina knew this was well beyond any intimacy they had shared, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to let go. Not yet. She wrapped her arms around Emma, and was pleased to feel Emma sink back into her.

Emma was still coming down from her high when she felt Regina slip her arms around her. Emma hadn't considered what she was going to do afterwards, but found this was perfect. So she let herself enjoy the embrace of the woman she had somehow found herself in the middle of a torrid affair with. Emma relaxed into Regina's embrace and decided to just rest for a bit. It wasn't long before the women were fast asleep, tangled comfortably into the other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was alone when she woke the next morning. She had no idea how long Emma had stayed with her, but surely waking up in bed together was way beyond what was appropriate. Truth was, none of this was appropriate. But Regina was so far into this she didn't think she could ever surface.

She got up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. What was she doing?! She was sabotaging her own happy ending, that's what she was doing! She had gone her whole life looking for happiness, and finally had it with Robin. Now she was caught up in an affair with Snow White's daughter, of all people, threatening to derail her relationship with her supposed soulmate. Regina sighed. He didn't feel like her soulmate. But maybe she just wasn't giving him a chance. Again, sabotage. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That's it. This thing with her and Emma had to end.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina was sipping her coffee in the booth while reading the paper. She hardly registered the bell on the door ringing as she sat and stared blankly at the paper in front of her.

"Hi," came a voice from above Regina's head.

Regina startled and dropped the paper onto the table, looking up to see Emma standing over her. Regina felt her face turn white as she looked frantically around the diner to see if people were watching. To say she was paranoid was an understatement. She hadn't had a chance to respond when Emma spoke again.

"Can I-talk to you for a minute?" Emma slid into the booth without waiting for an answer.

Regina panicked. "I don't think that's a good idea," she said as she looked around again.

Emma looked at her shyly. "Relax, no one knows anything." She saw Regina finally relax a bit but still stared at the table between them. "Look, we need to talk about this sooner or later."

Regina finally looked up and said quickly. "There's nothing to talk about," she half whispered as she smoothed out the newspaper in front of her.

"Regina," Emma pleaded but was cut off.

Regina didn't want to do this. But she had to, for her and Emma's sake. "No. No matter what mistakes we may have made, I assure you, it is over." She felt her heart pang as she saw Emma's face fall in disappointment. She gritted her teeth and continued. It had to be done fast, like removing a bandaid. "You have Hook. I have Robin. That's the way it's supposed to be. So I strongly suggest you leave me alone before anyone gets hurt because of our-mindless indiscretions. It's over, Miss Swan, now I don't expect to talk about this ever again. Is that clear?" She felt her eye twitch as Emma looked sadly across at her. She saw Emma's eyes drop as she wrung her hands furiously. Regina's heart felt like it was being ripped in two, but she had to do it. She resisted the urge to reach across and take Emma's hand. Instead she slid out of the booth and made a hasty exit out the diner door.

Emma watched Regina go as she forced back the tears threatening to fall. She watched out the window as Regina huffed off and slammed the door shut on her Mercedes. Emma was slightly shocked to see Regina rake her hands through her hair and lean her forehead on the steering wheel. Emma watched as the brunette flung a hand over her mouth and catch what looked like a sob. When Regina looked over, they made eye contact, both looking desperately sad.

Regina looked up to see Emma watching her from the diner. Regina wiped a tear from her face and cleared her throat. She turned the key and sped off.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina was finishing up some paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She barked out a "Come in," and looked up to see Robin walking in. She let out a small sigh and forced a smile. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

Robin smiled as he walked toward her. "Well, I was hoping to take my lady out for lunch."

Regina glanced over at the clock and saw that it was noon already. "Oh, well, that's sweet." She stood up as he approached, allowing him to take her into a full embrace. She sighed into him, remembering the comfort his arms brought her. She wasn't prepared though, when he pulled back and captured her lips. She jerked back in surprise, but caught herself and let him kiss her. When he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Regina was surprised to find herself reluctant. She allowed his tongue to push against hers for only a brief moment before she had to push him back.

"Robin, I'm sorry, that's not appropriate for the mayor's office."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows but then nodded. He ran his fingers through the hair behind Regina's ear, pushing it back away from her neck. He paused as his eyes caught something, but his hand was pushed away before he could look any closer.

Regina panicked, realizing Robin had just uncovered her hickey. She pushed him away and pulled her hair back down, clearing her throat as she grabbed her purse. "Well, shall we go?" She started walking to the door.

Robin just stared after her for a moment, not entirely sure he had seen what he thought he saw. But one thing was for sure, Regina was acting strangely. "Regina, is everything alright?"

Regina tried to will the color back into her face and put on a big smile as she turned to him. "Of course, why?"

Robin stepped forward, confusion on his face. He tried to read Regina's eyes, and he could see she was hiding something. Although Robin insisted on complete honesty in a relationship, at this moment he was afraid to know the truth. Instead of asking, he simply reached up and caressed Regina's shoulders. "Nothing. Lets go, shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat at her desk, staring off into space. She was flipping her pen between her fingers, leaned over some filing that desperately needed to be done. She was startled to hear Mary Margaret call her name. She looked up to see her concerned mother holding baby Neil in a car seat.

"Emma? Are you okay? I've been calling your name."

Emma snapped herself into the present and sat back in her chair. "Yeah, sorry, I was just, I don't know, daydreaming I guess."

Mary Margaret could see the turmoil on her daughter's face and gently put the car seat down on the desk.

Emma knew Mary Margaret was about to pry, so she tried to distract her doting mother. "David's out on a call, I'm not sure how long he'll be."

"Emma," Mary Margaret put her hand on Emma's forearm, forcing the blonde to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Emma swallowed and tried to smile. "Nothing's wrong."

"Emma, I am your mother. I can tell when something is wrong, and by the look on your face its something serious. Tell me what's going on," Mary Margaret said softly.

For a moment Emma thought about it. But no, she couldn't tell anyone, especially her mother. "No, nothing, I swear, I'm fine."

Mary Margaret tightened her grip when Emma tried to get up, forcing the blonde back into her seat. She didn't say anything, just looked at Emma and waited.

Emma couldn't deny the pleading in her mothers eyes, and figured she could ask for advice in the vaguest possible way. "Look, it's just-I'm not sure. It's like, everything is just how it's supposed to be. Right? Happy endings are supposed to make you happy."

"But you're not? Happy, I mean?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively.

Emma pursed her lips. "I don't know. I mean, I've got you guys, which I've always dreamed about. And Henry, which is-more than I ever dreamed possible. And Killian," she paused to look at Mary Margaret, who was stone faced, listening intently. "Killian is, well he's great, I mean he's really changed." Mary Margaret squeezed her forearm in encouragement. Emma looked up at her. "And, I know he cares about me, and he thinks I'm his happy ending."

"But you're not so sure," Mary Margaret stated.

Emma slowly shook her head. "I don't know, I mean, I like spending time with him, and it's good to have someone care about me...it's just, I don't know, not what I expected True Love to feel like."

Mary Margaret nodded slowly and pursed her lips. "What did you expect?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I guess. I didn't expect...this. I expected something more special, more-passionate."

Mary Margaret straightened her posture. Finally a subject she could weigh in on. "Well, it just so happens the person you are talking to is an expert on the subject of True Love." She smiled as Emma chuckled and took her hand. "It IS special, and it IS passionate. It's like, you meet this person, and suddenly your entire life changes, even if you don't notice at first. All of a sudden your heart comes alive. Every time you're with that person you finally feel whole. And when you're apart...you feel an emptiness that you can't explain. It's hard to breath, and your chest aches. And when that person is in danger, you risk everything to save them, because you know you couldn't go on living without them. You even sacrifice your life for them. And when you are together...you can feel your souls crying out for each other. And when you kiss..." Mary Margaret looked up at the ceiling and shook her head.  
She shrugged. "It's magic."

Emma couldn't stop a silent tear from falling down her cheek, as she felt vulnerable in a way she never had before. Instead of shutting down like she usually did, she found herself bravely opening up. She sniffled. "What if I do have that...just not with Killian?" She asked softly.

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, surprised but happy that her daughter trusted her enough to talk to her about this. "Then you go for it. You have to, because you would regret it for the rest of your life if you didn't." When Emma shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut Mary Margaret scooted closer. "Emma, Killian will understand."

Emma shook her head as more tears fell. "I'm not so sure about that," she said as a small sob came out with it.

Mary Margaret reached over and put her hand lovingly on Emma's head. "Then another reason why he doesn't deserve you."

Emma brushed her tears away and dared to look her mother in the eyes. "What if-what if they don't feel the same way? What if pushing Killian away only makes me more unhappy because they reject me?"

"Love is worth fighting for, Emma. And if this-person- is lucky enough to have stolen your heart, then they are the luckiest person in the world. And believe me, coming from the expert, you don't have anything to worry about. She feels the same way," Mary Margaret smiled when Emma looked up at her in surprise. She just nodded and petted Emma's hair down the back of her head. "Whether or not she admits it, now, there's where your battle will be. Because if there's anything I know about Regina, it's that she's stubborn and prideful."

Emma nearly fell out of her chair. How did she know?! Why wasn't she freaking out about it? "How did-"

Mary Margaret grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Please, Emma. Expert, remember? Lets just say all the signs are there if you look close enough. Look, I'm not saying this path will be easy, and yes, people will get hurt. But, sometimes you gotta...kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince. Or-princess. Or-Queen. Whatever."

This exchange finally made Emma laugh, until finally she buried her face in the crook of Mary Margaret's arm and let herself cry. Mary Margaret clung to her daughter and rocked her as she let her emotions out. She smoothed down the blonde locks and kissed her gently on top of the head.

Just as Emma started to get control of herself and pull out of her mother's embrace, she heard a voice call from the other side of the office. "Emma?"

Emma looked up to see Killian standing there, concern and confusion written on his face. She immediately sat up and wiped the tears off her face, accepting a tissue offered by Mary Margaret. She blew her nose as she stood up. "Hi, sorry," she sniffled.

Killian took a few tentative steps into the room. "What's happened?"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, and an entire conversation played out with just their eyes. Emma nodded and motioned for her to go. With that, Mary Margaret picked up the car seat and nodded to Killian as she exited the station.

Killian came over and was about to hug Emma when she put her hand up to stop him. "Swan, what is it?"

Emma shook her head, wiping her nose with the crumpled tissue. She dared to look him in the eyes. "I can't-I can't do this, Killian."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was in her study, swirling her second glass of scotch. What had happened with Emma had been on her mind all day, and coupled with barely being able to keep their affair a secret from Robin, she needed a little relief. She kept replaying their conversation in the diner, and the sad look on Emma's face had been haunting her. Regina cursed herself for wishing she could have that moment back. She wondered just what would have happened if she had let Emma talk.

Regina tried to shake the curiosity from her head as she stood up and walked to the carafe. She heard the magic again and slowly turned around. Emma was standing shyly by the couch. Regina wanted to yell at her to leave. She wanted to cuss and push her and throw her out the door. Instead she just stood there frozen. Her breathing became labored as Emma slowly walked forward, stopping inches from her face. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Emma reach up and caress her face, gripping the back of her neck. Regina forced her eyes open and met those beautiful green orbs across from her.

Regina's breath was gone as she saw Emma look at her lips and lean forward. Suddenly Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's wrist. "Don't. Please," Regina whispered.

"Why not?" Emma whispered back.

Regina swallowed hard. "Because then I can't go on pretending this hasn't happened. I can't pretend like-that its not really you I want. I can't go back and-be happy with Robin. Not if I know what it's like to kiss you."

Emma sighed out as she let her thumb trace across Regina's lower lip, licking her own in response. "Maybe that's what's supposed to happen," Emma whispered as she leaned in and captured Regina's lips with a gasp. She took in Regina's bottom lip between her own as Regina melted into her arms.

Regina felt her entire body sigh as she felt Emma's soft kiss over her lips. Regina moaned as she reached up and grabbed Emma's jacket, pulling the woman's body into hers. She tilted her head and parted her lips, only to moan again as she felt Emma's soft tongue against hers. She opened her mouth more and sighed deeply as their tongues intertwined.

Emma knew her life would never be the same. She felt as if she and Regina had just melted into one person. Her body lit on fire as she couldn't tell where Regina ended and she began. As they kissed languidly and passionately, Emma wondered how she had ever thought she had loved before.

Regina completely lost herself into the kiss. The way Emma's tongue met hers softly and slowly, Regina realized she had never been kissed with so much passion. She gripped her fingers into Emma's jacket and hair, pulling her as closely as she could.

When neither woman could breathe, Emma pulled back, still holding Regina's face with her hands. She leaned their foreheads together as both women struggled for breath. Emma looked Regina in the eyes, lips glistening. "I broke up with Hook," she whispered.

Regina froze. "You what?"

Emma leaned back and smiled, still holding onto Regina's shoulders. "I broke it off with Hook. Today."

Regina's face was frozen in shock. She shook her head trying to comprehend what Emma just said. "You-why would you do that?!" She cried as she pushed past Emma and put her head in her hands. "Emma! Why did you do that?"

Emma turned and shifted her weight, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Why do you think?" She gasped.

Regina was angry. She started pacing the room, desperately trying to grasp what Emma was telling her. "How could you do this?! I didn't tell you to do that! God, Emma, how dare you put me in this position?!"

Emma shook her head swiftly in confusion. "How dare I-put you in what position?!"

"Oh come on, Emma. Like you don't expect that I'm supposed to just go and break up with Robin now. You're gonna sit there and say you didn't break it off with him for me?"

Emma took one strong step forward. Now she was mad. "I did it for me."

Regina started pacing the room again. "Well, no. You can't. Go back to him and take it back. Tell him you're sorry and everything will be fine."

"Regina, no! Look, I didn't go and seek him out, okay? He came to see me and I was upset, and we started talking, and just, I decided to call it off."

Regina scoffed. "Oh, right. You were upset because of our conversation and went and did something stupid. I had told you it was over, in case you don't recall, what part of that did you take to mean 'go break up with the pirate'? I'm supposed to think it's just a coincidence that after all this time you break up with him right after we started-"

"We started what, Regina?" Emma took another step dangerously close to Regina. "You SAID it was over. But I'd say what happened just now says differently. Oh, you didn't want me to kiss you, alright. But for a completely different reason than before. Not because it's wrong. Because it's right. And you know it. You're just to afraid to admit it."

Regina shook her head and tried not to take what Emma was saying to heart. "No. I'm in love with Robin. He's my happy ending."

Emma stepped into Regina's face and held her around the waist so the woman couldn't wriggle free. She whispered as Regina tried not to look her in the eyes. "You're trying to tell me he makes you feel like this? He challenges you, makes you better? That you make each other better? That you feel this incredible passion with him? That whenever you are parted from him you ache? Because I know you feel all that for me. Does he make you feel this?" With that Emma surged forward and captured Regina's parted lips, immediately making it passionate. She sunk into Regina's mouth, and heard the brunette moan despite herself and meet Emma's kiss hungrily. Both women pulled and gripped at the other, gasping and sighing into each other's mouth.

Suddenly a montage rolled through Regina's head of the terrible things she's done. Not just to Snow but to everyone in that town. She saw how terribly she hurt Emma and nearly killed Henry. She realized maybe she did want Emma. But she couldn't have her. Not without destroying her too, and that's something Regina wasn't prepared to do. She pushed Emma violently off of her and turned, nearly sobbing. "No! Emma, I said no."

Emma walked around until she was facing Regina again, all disheveled. "Regina, why?"

Regina looked up at her and allowed a moment of vulnerability. "I don't deserve you, Emma!" She saw Emma trying to say something in return but just as quickly as it came, her vulnerability was gone. Her mask returned and her voice became sharp. "I told you, I don't want you. Robin is my soul mate and True Love. I choose him. If you choose not to get your pirate back and be alone, that's not on me. It's on you. I am not responsible for your happiness. Now I ask that you leave and do not return. Not unless it has to do with Henry." When she saw Emma hesitate she yelled. "Leave!"

Emma jumped back in shock and just shook her head. She knew Regina was using the age old 'scare them away because you love them' technique, but for now she knew she had done all she could. Instead, Emma swallowed and gave Regina one more forlorn look. With a wave of her hand she disappeared.

Regina sighed out as Emma poofed away, but it certainly wasn't in relief. She staggered over and refilled her glass, drinking half down with one gulp. She let out a garbled sob and fell to her knees, leaning up against the table. She sobbed like that for what seemed like hours until she had no tears left in her to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five days later, Emma had not come back to Regina. They had barely seen each other, but mostly because Regina actively avoided her. That's not to say Emma wasn't on her mind, because she most certainly was. Regina wasn't sure if they could ever go back to the way it was, but one thing was for sure; She missed Emma. She definitely thought often about their encounters and the intoxicating way the blonde kissed her. But she also missed her friend. She missed their verbal sparring and playful banter. She missed the whole package that she never let herself enjoy.

That evening, Emma was supposed to be dropping Henry off. She had been with him all weekend and he was due back to the mansion. Regina went to the door when she saw the yellow bug pull up. Emma and Henry both got out of the car. Emma gave him a hug and did not follow him as he trucked up the walkway to the mansion. Regina greeted her son and watched him as he walked into the house. Holding onto the door, Regina looked down the long walkway where Emma stood, hands on her pockets.

Emma looked on as Regina met her eyes at the end of the walkway. She had already told herself she would stop pursuing the mayor. Regina would have to come to her. But she drank in the sight of the woman she missed so dearly and simply sighed. With a flash of a smile, Emma looked down and rounded the car to the driver's seat.

When Regina saw Emma turn to go, she almost shouted at her not to leave, but she caught herself at the last minute. She watched as Emma put the bug into drive and pull away from the curb. Regina pushed the lump back down her throat and sauntered back into the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma sat on the bed in the apartment, staring out the window. She had a blanket pulled around her, tears dried on her face. She felt Mary Margaret kneel on the bed and hold a cup of hot cocoa out for her. Emma took it, whispering a thank you.

Mary Margaret sighed out and hugged her daughter around her shoulders. She kissed the side of her head, running her palms up and down her arms lovingly. "Just give her time," she said sweetly.

Emma let out a sigh and smiled at her mom, taking a sip of cocoa. She looked back out the window and took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope Mary Margaret was right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was plugging away at some overdue paperwork when there was a knock on her door. She was shocked to look up and see Snow entering the room. She put her pen down as the woman walked in, shy smile on her face. "Snow. What brings you here?"

Snow sat down opposite Regina and smiled nervously. "Hi Regina. How are you doing?"

Snow said it in such a suspiciously compassionate way, Regina couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Fine. Why?" When Snow just sat with her mouth open Regina rolled her eyes. "It's clear you want something, so just spit it out already. I don't have all day."

"I just, wanted to know if it was because of me," Snow blurted out. When Regina just looked at her like she had eight heads, Snow continued. "If it was because of our past and-everything that's happened."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Look, I know that things with you and me and Charming got bad for a while-like, really bad. But we've come a long way since then, don't you think?" Regina's face was in complete puzzlement. "I mean, we've kinda come to an understanding, or a common ground. We've even kind of been getting along!" Regina shook her head as of to say something but Snow cut her off. "All I'm saying is, if it's because of me and Charming, I promise you we won't interfere or butt in or anything. "

Regina's eyes widened as she finally realized what this was about. Emma. Snow wanted to make sure the reason Regina had rejected her wasn't because of her family. She stammered with what to say, but Snow cut her off again.

"All we want, Regina, is for Emma to be happy. And you too! And right now, it seems, being together is the solution. I know you have Robin and all but-if what I've seen over the last few years is any indication, what you and Emma have-that's True Love. And it happened organically. Not born out of magic or pixie dust."

Regina was so shocked at what she was hearing, she had no words. She wanted to tell her to shut up and get out of her office, but Snow's words were so generous, and heart felt and TRUE, that Regina had no rebuttal."

"I'm sure the thought of having us as family is a bit, daunting, but we've been family before! Ok, so maybe it didn't go so well the first time, but I've grown up since then and Regina! I think I deserve another chance. So do you."

Snow smiled sweetly as Regina finally made eye contact. "So. I'm sure you have other reservations, and those you need to work out on your own. All I'm saying-is don't make me an issue. I promise I won't be." She got up to leave, a stunned Regina left pondering her words. Snow spun back around as she reached the door. "Oh, and before you get all mad, she hasn't said a word to me. I figured it all out on my own. You know, expert of True Love and all." As Snow walked out of her office, Regina was left speechless, feeling as if she had just been scolded by the small teacher. She fell back against her chair with a huff, and couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina sat across from Robin at dinner, eyes glazed over. She was twirling her wine glass furiously and had barely touched her dinner. She startled back to reality when she felt Robin's hand on hers. "Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry. I just, have a lot on my mind."

Robin sighed and clenched his jaw. He took the napkin from his lap and put it down on the table. Then he reached into his pocket and threw some bills down. "Come on," he said as he pulled Regina up from her seat. She went along with him, but was startled and confused.

They stepped out into the street, Robin pulling Regina along with him. "Robin, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to talk," he said as he pulled her across the street. He pulled her into the city park and onto the gazebo that sat in the middle, lit up by tiny white lights. He sat her down and took a seat next to her. He looked into her confused eyes, loathed to start this conversation. "Who is it?"

Regina knew where this was going, but decided to play dumb for now. "Who is what?"

Robin sighed out and looked at his lap. "I've known for a while now. Thing is, I just can't figure out who."

Regina shook her head. "I don't-"

"Please, Regina," Robin interrupted. "Just be honest with me now, at least. You owe me that much, don't you think?"

Regina sighed and put her hand to her temple. "How long have you known?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Couple of weeks. I saw the mark on your neck."

"Why didn't you say something?" Regina asked tentatively.

"I-didn't want to know the truth. I knew what I meant. And what would happen. I guess, I ignored it as long as I could. But now, were both miserable. Me pining for you, and you-wishing I would just disappear."

Regina's heart sunk. She reached up and put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Oh, Robin, that's not true. I'm so sorry, I-I never intended for this to happen. I-" she looked down at her lap, dropping her hands there and twiddling her fingers. "I wasn't looking for it. It just-happened."

Robin nodded sadly. "Who is it?"

Regina scoffed. "Does it matter? It's over now," she said sadly.

Robin was a prideful man, but also noble. He may be going down, but it would be without a fight. If he wasn't making Regina happy, he sure as hell wasn't going to beg her. "Do you love him?"

Regina laughed lightly to herself. She shook her head as she laid it in her palm, elbow on her lap. "You know, Robin, I think I just might." She looked over at him. "I'm sorry. I really thought that you and I-this just, came out of no where and-I can't ignore it. Not anymore."

Robin swallowed down his tears and cleared his throat. "I'm not going to beg you Regina. But I just-are you sure about this?"

Regina leaned on his shoulder and looked up at him sadly, single tear falling down her face. She nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry that I hurt you," she said tearfully.

Robin couldn't help but let a few tears of his own fall as he turned and held Regina's face. "All I EVER want...is for you to be happy. If it's not with me, then god bless the lucky bloke that it is with." With one last kiss he got up and walked away from Regina.

As Regina watched him go, she could swear she heard him sniffle as he walked away crying. Regina buried her face in her coat and let her own emotions flow from her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Emma struggled up out of the bed when she heard the knock. She pulled the blanket over her head and stammered to the door. She pulled it open and froze when she saw Regina standing there.

Regina took in the sight in front of her, and for the first time realized just the toll this was taking on Emma. Although her heart broke, she felt a sudden assurance that indeed, Emma did need her. "Miss Swan, is this how you spend your days off? Wrapped in a blanket, spilling tears into your tea?"

"Hot chocolate, actually. And only recently," she offered.

Regina forced a half smile before taking a deep breath. "Well, I was hoping that you-only if you agree to shower first, would like to come to the mansion for dinner. With me."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Just you? What about Henry?"

Regina swallowed. "He will be at a sleepover tonight."

Emma got a bit serious. "What about Robin?" She asked quietly.

Regina hesitated only a moment. "He and I are no longer seeing each other," she said casually, as if it were no big deal at all. They both knew that it very much was.

Emma felt a weight instantly lift off her heart and she sighed through a sweet smile. "Okay. I'd love to."

Regina nodded, trying to keep up the tough exterior. "Very well. Dinner is at seven. Don't be late." She turned to go but realized she forgot something. "Miss Swan," she smiled as Emma looked adoringly at her. "Don't forget that shower." She gave one more smirk before turning and leaving.

Emma smiled down the hallway at her and sighed. Then she furrowed her eyebrows before lifting up her arm and sniffing her arm pit. She tweaked her face in disgust and went promptly to get in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Accidental 6

Emma stood awkwardly on Regina's stoop as she rang the doorbell. Although happy to be able to spend time alone with Regina, their relationship-whatever that meant-had started quite awkwardly, and Emma had no idea how to approach this evening. They had gone from a tumultuous friendship to secret lovers in the blink of an eye, and Emma had no idea where they stood now that they had both shed their boyfriends.

Emma was torn from her thoughts as the door creaked open to reveal a just as shy Regina. Emma's breath caught, eyes raking over the woman's face and slight reveal of cleavage. She felt her face blush as Regina smirked at her, smiling back shyly. "Hi," she squeaked out.

"Hello, Emma. Come in," Regina replied as she stood aside, holding the door open for the blonde. Regina watched Emma walk through the door, sneaking a peak at the savior's shapely behind as she walked by.

Regina hung up Emma's jacket and ushered her into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in just a few moments. Care for some wine?"

"Ah, sure, yeah. Sounds good," Emma replied as she sat in one of the bar stools. She laid her arms on the table and intertwined her fingers, not really knowing how to act. She watched as Regina opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. When Regina offered a glass, she reached over and turned red as their fingers brushed.

Regina regarded the blonde, noticing how strange she was acting. They clinked glasses and Regina smiled, trying to put her at ease. She took a slow sip, eyes never leaving Emma's.

Emma swallowed the wine and couldn't take it any more. "This is weird," she blurted out. The look on Regina's face made her immediately regret her lack of tact. The woman looked hurt, dejected, and outright embarrassed. "No, no, no, don't take it-I didn't mean it like that. I just-" Emma sighed as she watched Regina swallow down another sip of wine. "I feel like we did this backwards. I'm not saying I regret anything because-well, okay, so yes I do kinda wish we had done things differently, but-" Emma was floundering and knew her lack of sophistication was making things worse. Regina looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock. The idea that Regina even remotely thought Emma was regretting what was happening between them broke Emma's heart. "No, no, no Regina," Emma jumped out of her chair and rounded the counter, pulling the glass of wine out of Regina's hand and pulling the woman to her by the waist. She gripped the queen's chin and pulled her face forward, meeting her eyes intensely. "I'm not saying I regret where we are now. I could never regret what's happened between us. Look, I'm terrible with words, okay? What I'm saying is that you deserve so much more than I've given you so far. Regina, what happened-I want you to know that I'm not a cheater, okay? I've never done anything like that before, and I think it's important that you know that."

Regina finally put her hands around Emma's shoulders, finally understanding what the blonde was trying to tell her. "I know. It was out of character for me too. Clearly we had missed some signs, and it just-caught up to us. I agree that we've gone about this all wrong. But instead of lingering on what has happened in the past, perhaps we need to decide what to do now that we are here."

Emma sighed as she realized they were on the same page. Then she flushed as she finally noticed their close proximity. Emma smiled and gently pulled at Regina's waist, biting her bottom lip. "Please don't tell me you want to take this slow, because I'm pretty sure that might kill me."

Regina raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop her hands from running down Emma's back, nails digging in slightly. She rubbed her hands firmer as she reached Emma's rear, tracing the roundness and squeezing slightly. Regina leaned forward to take Emma's lips in hers, pulling back when Emma tried to deepen the kiss. "Miss Swan," Regina purred. She leaned forward again, teasing another kiss before pulling back again. "It is quite clear that this," she kissed Emma again, this time snaking her tongue around Emma's before pulling back again. She smiled when Emma moaned in frustration. "Is something we will most definitely not have a problem with."

This time Emma surged forward, knocking them back against the counter. Regina let Emma's tongue into her mouth, meeting it hungrily with her own. Arousal shot straight to Regina's core as she felt Emma press her entire body against her. Regina's head fell back as Emma trailed wet kisses down her neck. Her eyes rolled as she began to lose herself into Emma. The times they had been together before were anonymous, rushed, awkward. Now that they could be open and take their time, Regina found she never wanted anyone so much in her life. The feeling of Emma's tongue caressing her own nearly made her forget what she was about to say.

Regina slowly and gently pushed Emma away from her, chuckling at the pout that appeared on Emma's face. "I wasn't finished," she said as she had to push Emma again when the blonde tried to kiss her again. "Like I said, we don't have a problem in that department."

Emma's eyes flashed, desire still playing across her face. "What department is that?" Emma was so turned on, she couldn't help herself.

Regina felt her core throb as she saw Emma lick her lips, egging Regina on. She raised an eyebrow, leaning in to Emma's ear. This was the kind of game Regina loved. "You know exactly what department," she whispered, smirking when she saw Emma shiver. "The one where we pleasure each other for hours, over...and over...and over."

Emma's knees buckled and she heard herself moan as she nearly melted on the spot. She groan when once again Regina pushed her back gently.

This time Regina looked at Emma with less lust and more sweetness. She ran her hand down Emma's face. "Emma, that part is easy. If we're going to do this, we have to make sure everything else works, too. Not only for us, but for Henry, too." Regina saw Emma's face lighten slightly as she understood what Regina was saying. "Do you see what I'm saying?"

Emma sighed as she let her hands drop, fiddling with the waist of Regina's pants. She smiled mischievously into Regina's face. "Yeah. I need to buy you dinner first." She laughed as Regina gave her a dirty look and pulled the woman into a tight hug. She squeezed Regina and buried her nose into her neck. "I'm just joking. You're right." She pulled back and looked into Regina's eyes. "I want to do this right. You deserve to be treated like, I don't know, a queen," Emma laughed at the corniness.

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm dating a child."

Emma smiled a brilliant smile. "Dating? We're dating?"

Regina sighed out heavily, pushing Emma away playfully. "Well, what would you call it?"

Emma nodded and pursed her lips. "Dating. I'm dating a queen. Cool," Emma grinned. "So, babe, what's for dinner?"


	7. Chapter 7

Accidental 7

"Do NOT call me that."

"What would you prefer? Pumpkin? Sugar lips? Ooooh, how about Pookie?"

Regina scoffed as she pulled the chicken out of the oven. "If that's the way you're going to behave, then we can call this off right now."

Emma smiled at the back of Regina's head as she took a sip of wine. As she tipped the glass up, her eyes wandered down Regina's form and settled on her round rear end. Emma hummed into her glass as it swayed slightly as Regina sliced the chicken.

Regina turned around to see Emma looking at her as if SHE was dinner and blushed. She cleared her throat And picked up their plates, turning back to the chicken. She plated the chicken and was reaching for the scoop for the vegetables when she felt an arm snake around her waist. When she felt lips press into the side of her neck, she gasped, smiling at the heat rising from down below.

Emma breathed in Regina's scent and her eyes flittered shut. She felt Regina's hand reach back and grip her by the back of the head. She heard the scoop drop with a clatter as Regina spun around and pulled Emma into her.

Regina pulled Emma's head to her and immediately met the blonde's tongue. She sighed as her body called out desperately. Emma's hands running along her body had Regina's humming. "Dinner..ready..." She gasped between kisses.

Emma's body was on fire as she kissed Regina, as if their bodies were melting into each other. Her hands wandered to the very rear she had been admiring earlier and squeezed gently, eliciting a soft gasp. "Not...hungry...for chicken," Emma moaned out.

Regina reached around to the front of Emma as their tongues continued to dance. She slipped her fingertips around the waist of Emma's jeans and pulled the blonde towards her. "What are you hungry for?" Regina husked.

Emma nearly came undone as Regina moved to suck lightly on her neck. She moaned a deep growl as her insides enflamed. "God, Regina! You! Just you!"

Suddenly their kisses became impossibly more passionate, and neither woman was holding back the moans and cries as they drank each other in. Regina ran her hands down Emma's arms until she got to her wrists. She gripped them and brought Emma's arms over her head, intertwining their fingers as they came down and rested on Regina's collarbone. Regina pulled back and met those dazzling green eyes as she let her magic whisk them away up into Regina's bedroom.

Once in the dark bedroom, Regina grabbed the bottom of Emma's shirt and pulled it over her head before pulling her lips back to her own. She let her hands and her eyes trace the newly revealed skin, her mouth nearly watering at the sight.

Emma felt her skin pepper with goosebumps as Regina brushed her fingertips across her chest, and fumbled to undo the buttons on Regina's blouse. Finally her fumbling frustrated her and she decided to simply rip the shirt open, gasping at the sight of Regina's black lace bra. Suddenly she felt surprisingly strong arms spin her and toss her onto the bed. Before she knew what was happening Regina had torn the shirt the rest of the way off and climbed on top of her.

Regina kissed her roughly before pulling back, flashing a challenging smile. "You're going to pay for that," she growled into Emma's face.

Just as suddenly, Emma turned the tables and flung Regina off of her, swinging a leg over so she was straddling her. She grabbed Regina's wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head. Her eyes flashed down at a surprised Regina, letting the weight of her body keep the brunette pinned. "Make me," she rasped out. She saw Regina's eyes darken considerably before diving down and claiming the woman's mouth.

Just as in life, the women tumbled and tossed about the bed, fighting for control over the other. Finally as a particular tangle put pressure in just the right spot on both women, they froze and with a mutual understanding separated as they shucked themselves of the rest of their clothes. Once fully naked, the struggle returned, even their tongues dueling ferociously.

With a burst of strength that surprised Emma, Regina somehow pinned Emma to the bed and spread the blonde's legs using first her ankles and then her thighs. Emma could have fought back but suddenly she found she didn't mind the queen dominating her. As if her decision to let Regina stay on top was a premonition, Regina reached down to open herself up, gliding herself against Emma most deliciously. Emma cried out at the sensation of Regina's center against her own, and her eyes and mouth flung open violently.

Regina felt herself slide against Emma, and had caught some of the blonde's wetness when she had reached down. She heard Emma's moan seep into her senses and couldn't help but release one of her own. Regina's hips started a lazy rhythm, letting herself get lost in the gasps and cries coming from the love beneath her. Love. The word was rattling around in Regina's brain as her pleasure was slowly building. She had to will the word back down several times as the feeling of Emma's fingernails in her back caused the burning in her belly to increase.

All of Emma's desire to control the situation disappeared as she felt Regina grinding into her. This was much better. Much better than anything she had ever felt in her life. It was as if her whole life had meant nothing until now. Regina was her purpose. Regina was her everything. Regina was her True Love. The thought landed in her brain like a concrete brick, slightly startling her, even as her pleasure was mounting. Suddenly it was as if it had been there all along, just hidden under the surface of a shallow lake, and Emma had just tripped over it. But it had been there all along none the less.

Emma felt like a light in her heart had just been turned on, and she looked deeply into Regina's eyes as she gripped the hair at the base of the brunette's neck. Their eyes burned into each other like two star crossed lovers who were seeing each other for the first time.

Before they knew it, they were plummeting over the edge together, kaleidoscopes of color exploding behind their eyes as they cried out, gripping into slick flesh. Regina collapsed next to Emma, both women short of breath and sweating. Emma threw her hand over her forehead.  
"Holy shit," she gasped. "Holy shit. Oh my God!"

Regina was too out of breath to scold the woman for her cursing, but was right along with her in Emma's wonder. She had never had such an incredible orgasm, and the colors were still spinning in the corners of her eyes. Finally Regina turned on her side and threw her arm over Emma's naked body. She felt a strong need to cling to Emma as if she may disappear at any moment. Regina had another urge as well, and after several moments of trying to squash it down, she pushed herself up onto her elbow and leaned over Emma.

Emma was finally recovering when she looked up to see Regina gazing down at her. She smiled and reached up, brushing some stray hairs behind Regina's ear. The intense way Regina was looking at her caused Emma to furrow her eyebrows. "What is it? Regina?"

Regina took a deep breath and stroked her index finger down the side of Emma's face. She thought briefly that what she was about to do was extremely risky, but then realized it wasn't at all. It was something that needed to be said and Regina was shocked to find she wasn't scared at all. She was...happy. She looked into those glowing eyes and rubbed her thumb across Emma's bottom lip. "Emma, it's you. I think it always has been. I-I love you," she almost whispered it.

Emma breathed out a deep breath in relief. She pulled Regina down by the back of her neck and pressed her lips firmly against the queen's. She let her go and let out a half sob/half chuckle as she met those chocolate eyes. "I love you too, Regina. The reason for all of this madness-everything the both of us have been through was to bring us together. True Love, Regina. We found it. Together."

Regina felt a tear leak from her eye as she smiled grandly down at her love. She let out a light sob before bending down and kissing Emma thoroughly and passionately, sealing their love together for eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina leaned on the counter sipping her wine. She wore nothing but the white collared blouse she had been wearing before and a pair of black silk panties. She was gazing gloriously across at Emma who was smiling grandly back at her. Emma had her white tank top and boy shorts on, trying desperately not to let the brunette seduce her again.

They had finally left the bedroom when Emma's stomach growls had caused Regina to push her out of the bed and demand they eat the delicious dinner she had slaved over.

Emma smirked at the sensuous look Regina was giving her and reached over the plate of chicken. She unceremoniously ripped one of the chicken's legs off in a sickening crack. She took a huge bite, juices squirting and sliding down her face. She lowered the drumstick revealing a nasty chicken and grease covered face. She chewed with her mouth open, grinning at the queen across from her.

Regina shook her head and bit back a smile. "Charming."

Emma raised her eyebrows and nodded, pointing at Regina to acknowledge her joke. She grinned as she swallowed and wiped her face clean with a napkin.

Despite her abhorrence for poor table manners, Regina couldn't help but find Emma endearing and let out a single chuckle. "As I've said before, you eat like a child."

Emma wagged her eyebrows as she took a swig of wine. She winked as she let out an audible 'ahhhh'. "Better get used to it, your majesty."

Regina raised her eyebrows at the challenge. "Oh really? I don't have to get used to anything. If you don't act at least a little bit more like a lady, you won't be welcome at my table."

Emma cocked her head wearing a half smile. "Oh? Just your bed then?" Emma chuckled as Regina shot her a feigned dirty look. "Besides, you like me just a little bit crass. You enjoy having someone to give you a run for your money. Keep you on your toes."

Regina scoffed. "Really, dear, you think you're a match for me? Please, I merely toy with you."

"Mmm," Emma smirked and nodded. "What ever you say, Regina. Just know that I'm not gonna become a pushover now that we're in a relationship."

This caused Regina to freeze an look at Emma curiously. She smiled at this and felt herself blush. Suddenly a thought came to her and her face fell.

Emma saw all these emotions cross Regina's face and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, we are, aren't we?"

Regina flicked a smile before nodding. "Yes, it's just-I just remembered."

"Remembered what?"

Regina turned sad eyes on Emma's green. "Who I am. Who you are. We can't do this. I'm the Evil Queen. You're the Savior. Even if we-your family will never allow it."

Emma cleared her throat and blushed. "Um, yeah, about that. They already know. At least my mom does."

Regina's jaw dropped. "You told her?!"

"No! No, I didn't, she just-knew. I was telling her that Killian just wasn't doing it for me, and that I had feelings for someone else. She told me to go for it, and specifically said your name."

Regina wasn't sure if she should be more shocked or confused. "In what capacity?"

Emma paused, realizing that Regina was really sensitive about this. Emma walked over and stood a few feet in front of Regina. She smiled and ran the back of her hand down Regina's face. "She described what True Love felt like. I told her that I did feel that, just not for Killian. Then she encouraged me to go after it. When I expressed my fear that those feelings weren't reciprocated, she ensured me that 'she' does." Emma let out a single chuckle out before finishing. "She said getting her to admit it might be the hard part, because if she knows anything about Regina it's that she's stubborn and prideful."

Regina froze until finally she blinked. "Leave it to Snow to weave an insult i to something like that."

Emma laughed and pulled Regina into an embrace. "That's what you got out of everything I just said?"

Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around Emma's triceps. "Sorry. Old habits." Regina got serious. "Look, I don't want to be unfair to either of us and attempt to keep this a secret. But-we did just break off other relationships, and I'd rather not flaunt our happiness in front of them. Lets just-be discreet, okay? We can talk freely to the people who are important to us, but lets just start there. Is that okay with you?"

Emma pecked Regina on the lips. "Look, as much as I would like to grab you and make out in the middle of Granny's, or climb the clock tower and shout how I feel across town, I agree with you. I love you, Regina, and I'm proud of that. But, it totally get it. I do think we should tell Henry and my parents."

Regina felt a sudden panic, and felt herself shudder. She took a deep breath and smiled into Emma's eyes. "Now? Already? We've only had one date. Shouldn't we wait until-"

Emma didn't let her finish. She crashed into Regina's lips for a passionate kiss. Once they finally separated, they were breathless. Emma's eyes pierced through chocolate. "There's nothing to wait for. We found True Love. I know you're what I want. And I know you want to be with me. What else is there to figure out?"

Regina's heart melted, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Emma, you and I are very different people. We've almost killed each other on several occasions. All we do is fight and argue."

"We are passionate. Yes, we argue, but I know you, Regina, and I know you get turned on when we argue," Emma mused as she squeezed Regina's sides. She laughed before sighing. "All that you just mentioned. All of that has brought here. To love. True Love. If we can find each other after all that? Nothing will ever come between us."

Regina felt her heart bursting, and had never felt as lucky as she did in that moment. She cupped Emma's face and gave a heart stopping smile. She put her forehead against Emma's and shook her head. "Who'd have thought you would be so sweet and romantic?"

Emma smirked. "It's in the genes."

Regina snickered. "I love you, Emma Swan. So help me, I do."


End file.
